


[Podfic] Learn How To Tell You Goodbye

by Liannabob



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Post-Movie(s), winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Torakowalski's story "Learn How to Tell You Goodbye."</p><p>When Phil Coulson's life model decoy is attacked on the Helicarrier, the World Security Council seizes the opportunity to send him deep undercover in Russia.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in New York, Clint Barton struggles to come to terms with the loss of his handler and unexpectedly finding himself part of the Avengers, a group of people who can't quite call themselves a team.  Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Learn How To Tell You Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn How To Tell You Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559221) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> Warnings: Violence, graphic injury, field amputation (off-screen), grieving and discussions of grief.

This is a podfic of Torakowalski's lovely story "Learn How to Tell You Goodbye."

It's download page is over at the Jinjurly archive here:

http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/learn-how-to-tell-you-goodbye

 

Or on MediaFire over here:

http://www.mediafire.com/download/qs9dty2nskes5it/Learn_How_to_1.zip

http://www.mediafire.com/download/jac1ftiqde8l2fg/Learn_How_to_2.zip

 

Enjoy!


End file.
